¿Por qué somos tan ciegos?
by MariSeverus
Summary: Fan fic corto. Dos capítulos, dos puntos de vista. ¿Y si Severus y Hermione se quedasen ciegos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Ella sonreía, no tenía idea de qué día era o si era ya la mañana o la noche. Sonreía, por que podía sentir a su lado, un cuerpo. Que aunque tampoco veía, estaba a su lado. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, sintiendo su calor. Buscándolo en aquella cama.

- Buenos días...- le dijo a quién tenía a un lado y aquella persona, se dio la vuelta de la misma forma. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente escuchando las respiraciones del otro. Simplemente escuchando el silencio al que estaban sometidos, desde que no podían verse.

- Buenos días, Granger.

- ¿Granger? ¿Hoy soy Granger? ¿Estás de malhumor?

No le contestó y se apoyó en la cama, para levantarse. Con una sonrisa amable, ella le recordaba algo que él siempre detestaba pensar.

- Severus, no olvides usar tu bastón. No quiero que te caigas. Puedo encontrate, pero me toma tiempo.

Soltó un gruñido y ella sonrió con más fuerza. Escuchó que tomó el bastón del dosel de la cama y se levantó con dificultad. Suspiró y se preparó ella, para hacer lo mismo que él. Caminó alrededor de la habitación, un par de veces y con una inspiración profunda. Escuchó lo que tenía a su alrededor, con su propio bastón.

- Ropa en el suelo. Seguro se me cayó a mi o a Severus. Bueno, la casa es de todos, así que podemos recogerla todos.

Mientras caminaba, escuchó una risita que aumentaba. Se imaginó que se trataba de una pequeñita, que siempre corría hacia sus padres, cuando los escuchaba despertarse.

- Hola, Samy- dijo Hermione, en cuanto sintió sus bracitos, rodear sus piernas- ¿Cómo has amanecido, cariño?

- ¡Ma má!

- Sí mi amor. ¿Ya viste a papá? Andará por allí, quizá desayunando.¡Ve a buscarlo! ¡Ve a buscarlo!

La pequeña corría alrededor de la casa, mientras Hermione caminaba detrás de ella. Se detuvo junto a la cocina. Deseaba café, así que se dispuso a preparárselo. Inspiró y ubicó la tetera, también dos tazas y el café negro. A Severus le gustaba tomarlo muy fuerte, ella se lo había enseñado.

- Entonces, uno negro para Severus y uno tinto, para mí.

- Pa pá...

- Ah, ya encontraste a papá. ¡No dejes que suelte el bastón, Samantha!- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa- Entonces...Ya estará el negro para mi marido y el tinto, pronto.

Estar ciego. No era tan horrible. Bueno, solo pudo ver la carita de su pequeña, una sola vez. Luego, sus ojos se apagaron completamente. Parecía algo de locos, alguna maldición que imperaba sobre ambos. Pero luego que ella dejó de ver, Severus perdió la vista paulatinamente. Ella no desestimaba que se tratara de una maldición de su señor tenebroso. Aunque Severus, nunca quiso hablar de ello.

Estaba ciego, según sabía. Aunque nunca lo había visto, por razones obvias. Algunas veces, tenía reacciones extrañas. Algunas veces cuando ella estaba por caerse, él sabía exactamente dónde tomar su cuerpo, para evitarlo.

Práctica. Supuso.

- Mamá...Ma...

- Dime cariño. ¿Qué te dijo papá? ¿Qué comes, que huele tan sabroso? Ah papá, te dio de su comida. No podías esperar a que mamá te hiciera algo ¿Verdad?

Pero claro, parecía que su esposo era más diestro en el asunto de quedarse ciego y mirar a través de los sentidos, que ella misma.

Aunque seguía sin saber si estaba ciego o no.

- Severus. ¿Podrías ayudarme con Samy? Creo que está un poco inquieta y hambrienta. Como un dinosaurio.

Escuchó los pasos de su esposo y el tercer paso, el bastón. Sonrió, cuando escuchaba a Samantha, que se iba lejos, tras los tres sonidos.

Al menos podría cocinar con mucha calma. El desayuno de su familia, tal cuál acostumbraba hacer desde hacía 4 años.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Estaba jugando con la pequeña Samantha. O bueno, intentando entretenerla, para que Hermione pudiera preparar el desayuno. Mientras estaba ella en la cocina, él escuchó un estruendo fuerte y se levantó. Samantha había corrido hasta la cocina, a mirar qué había ocurrido.

- Mamá...

- Ah, esto duele- dijo, sosteniéndose la mano. Estaba herida, cortada por accidente. Nada grave.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione no dijo nada y Severus, caminó hacia ella con la mayor prontitud posible. Sostuvo su mano herida, cuando ella la colocó sobre la suya y suspiró. Algo cálido, caía sobre su palma. Se llevó un dedo a la boca.

Ella sangraba.

- Hermione ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- dijo y Hermione inspiró, Severus ladeó la cabeza, buscando algo con lo que contener la herida.

- Sam- dijo y la pequeña, lo miró- Tráele a mamá, papel. Búscalo.

No escuchó nada y supuso que su hija había ido por aquel pedido. Inspiró y continuó sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, mientras esperaba. Al poco tiempo, escuchó los pasos de su hija y bajó la mano, para recibir lo que había pedido.

Por supuesto, era más de lo que necesitaba. Hermione sonrió, al sentir una gran cantidad de papel, encima de su dedo.

- Creo que eso es mucho, Samy.

- Hace lo que puede, que está bastante bien- contestó Snape, cubriendo su mano con aquel papel. Necesitaba encontrar otras cosas para curarla.

Pero estaba bien, al menos ambos podían reaccionar rápidamente. Estaban ciegos, pero no les impedía la convivencia. No mucho.

No recordaba por qué perdió la vista. No estaba seguro de la causa o del motivo, pero simplemente, ya no podía ver. Pudo haber pensado que se trataba de una estúpida conexión entre su esposa y él, pero eso sonaba muy cursi y poco probable. Lo que sí sabía, era que había perdido la vista, luego de que su esposa perdiera la suya.

También conocía apenas unas cuantas cosas, de su hija. La había visto una o dos veces, antes de perder la vista. Por supuesto, recordaba lo hermosa que era la pequeña. Idéntica a su madre, con sus dulces ojos caramelos.

La única diferencia, era el color de su cabello. Tan oscuro como el suyo. Aunque no sabía si seguía siendo de igual forma.

La cuidaba Ginny Weasley, bajo el expreso mandato de Hermione. Ese día, ella no estaba. Seguramente había salido a realizar alguna compra.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, era de gran ayuda. Sonrió con suavidad, al recordar todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Ginny Weasley. Rechazó tazas de agua, comida, todo lo que le quiso dar. Pero aprendió.

Aprendió a convivir con su problema, con su ceguera. Hermione tenía más dificultades que él. No se adaptaba tan fácilmente. Tenía miedo de caerse o de no poder realizar los quehaceres. A veces, cuando se perdía la visión del mundo, la oscuridad acechaba con más fuerza de lo normal.

- Tranquila, cariño. Mamá ya está mejor. Papá vino a socorrerla y ya no le duele. Aunque ni sé como lo hace. Pareciera que estuviera viéndome todo el tiempo.

- Práctica- dijo y Hermione asintió, con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Sí. Mi amado esposo, ha practicado más que yo, el arte de sentir con lo demás. Y aunque no puede ver, se puede desplazar. Me alegro tanto por él, cariño.

- ¡Mia papá, atito atito!

- ¿Crooshanks? No vayas a halarle la cola. Sabes que no le gusta que lo hagas y no queremos que te arañe.

Realmente no era cuestión de práctica, era cuestión de proteger a la familia. Estaba ciego, pero Hermione lo necesitaba. Ella había sufrido al perder la vista, al no poder mirar más a su hija. Quizá fue eso lo que terminó llevándolo a quedarse ciego. Queriendo experimentar aquello que ella estaba sufriendo.

Queriendo sentir lo mismo, que ella estaba sintiendo. Querer escuchar aquello, que ella estaba escuchando. Vivir entre las sombras, donde ella debía cobijarse, para despertar al día siguiente.

- Hermione... ¿Estás bien?- le dijo.

- Sí, eso creo. La comida está terminada. Aunque espero no hayan rastros de mi accidente, en ella.

- Buscaré algo para tu mano.

- Por favor, no olvides tu bastón. Yo siempre cargo.

- Lo sé. Y por eso, yo también- inspiró y se levantó del sofá, en dirección a la habitación principal. Samantha caminó a su lado- ¿No te quedas con mamá? ¿Vienes conmigo? Bueno, entonces ayúdame a encontrar lo que necesito.

¿Por qué las personas eran tan ciegas, para no ver que el mundo tenía más detalles de los que se "veían", normalmente? Era tan solo cuando se quedaban ciegos, que esperaban comprender el resto del asunto.

Pero ellos, ya tenían una ventaja sobre eso y por ello, no sufrían las desgracias. Estaban bien de esa forma. Podían con esa vida que tenía.

Y no les molestaba.


End file.
